Dynamic Engineering of OAM (Operations and Maintenance) functions and principles for ATM switched virtual connections are nonexistent. Dynamic OAM (operation and maintenance) for signaling ATM SPVX (switched permanent virtual paths or connections) will add principles and functionality to OAM protocols as well as enhance signaling for ATM connections.
This has been an issue for further study based on the ITU I.610. This specification also states that there is a need for reduced and/or additional OAM (Operation and Maintenance) functionality for this type of ATM connection.
Dynamic OAM for signaling ATM connections provides resolution to the engineering of OAM (Operations and Maintenance) when signaling ATM connections. The engineering encompasses a design for OAM feature areas such as performance monitoring and fault management.
Further, it will set forth principles, which may be utilized as an addendum to ITU I.610 or a separate ITU specification for signaling OAM ATM connections. These principles can subsequently enhance the OAM protocol for ATM connections as well as signaling ATM protocols.
Lastly, it will provide a framework by which signal OAM connection points can be signaled for fault management and performance monitoring using RSVP-TE with MPLS networks. Performance monitoring is currently not part of ITU Y.1711.